Run Away
by ShinyMoonLight
Summary: AU. Kagome's planet isn't workign for her. her people suck same with her family. so she does the only thing she can. she runs away. this summary sucks better one inside. IxK
1. Prologue

Okie dokie, I'm new at this so no blaming me for grammar or boredom or w/e

This is an Inuyasha fanfiction and the prologue will be boring, I guarantee it, and the beginning probably will be too, but please stick with it. I always get the boring stuff out of the way first so that's why the beginning will be non-exciting.

Summary: Kagome has always been different from all the people on her planet. She's too kind, too generous, and too loving. Her mother, the Queen of her world, isn't at all excepting of Kagome, so when she's had enough of the abuse that's put on her she does the only thing she can. She runs away. But sometimes running away, no matter how far, can't take you far enough, and when her past keeps haunting her, can one person save Kagome. Or will she be scarred and stalked for the rest of her life.

Disclaimer: most characters I probably won't own, but the plot is all mines! : P

**Prologue:**

Humans think they know a lot, that they know everything, that they're so smart they can't possibly be wrong. Ever. Humans think they're so smart, just because they can go to outer space or create a computer or because they passed their exams with flying colors. Because they can stop something from dieing or restart a heart. Because they know the earth inside out and outside in. Because they think they know what reality is. But really, humans know nothing about what's out there. Humans don't even know that their reality isn't the only reality.

Down to the point, the major thing they don't know is that there isn't just one universe, there's many! There's one earth, but many worlds. Not "worlds" as in another word for planets, but worlds as in almost like a parallel universe. But, just like worlds, there isn't just one parallel universe; there are many of those too. In a way, there is more than one Earth, using Earth as an example, because there's more than one planet in existence.

In one world on Earth there could be only boys, while in another there could be only girls. In one world there could be only jackasses while in another there could be only suck-ups. In one world there could be only rich people while in another all the people could be starving to death. The only thing is, if you're a human, you can't travel to the other worlds. If you're born in a world with only boys, you stay there. If you're born in a world with jackasses, you stay there. If you're born in a world with only suck-ups. You. Stay. There. And another thing, humans don't have a clue about the other worlds.

But there are things that do know more than humans. There are things that do know nearly everything. There are things that CAN travel to other worlds and planets. Humans aren't the only things in the universe and not by any means are they the smartest. Not by a long shot. Earth isn't the only planet in existence, and not by any means is it the biggest. Not by a long shot.


	2. Her World, Her Life

Disclaimer: wish I did but sadly I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome lived on another planet, another world, from which you, the reader, is on right now. On her planet everyone and everything was beautiful, to an extent that all other planet's most beautiful thing(s) would be hideous in comparison. Everything seemed to sparkle, everything seemed perfect, but indeed, on her planet, it was not.

Everyone on the planet of Bellacosa was extravagant, elegant and sparkling on the outside, but was an atrocious monster on the inside. They were selfish and self-centered, and not to mention cruel. They cared for one thing and one thing only. Their looks. For creatures that looked not only human but also like angels, with gorgeous white wings to match, they harbored no empathy, no compassion, no care for others and no love.

So for Kagome to be born on that planet was a miracle! She was the most caring, generous and loving person you could possibly ever meet. She looked out for everyone, shared with everything, but for this she was shunned. Because of her kindness, the only part of her that fit in with her people was her beauty. She was like a girl born into a boy's only world.

It was very unfair the life Kagome got because of her morals. Her mother, the ruler of Bellacosa, Queen Emerald (A/N: stupid name I know deal with it for now and send me suggestions) was jealous of Kagome, no matter how much she denied it. Queen Emerald hated Kagome for being everything her late father, King Charles (A/N: again deal with the stupid name) also miraculously was. She hated her for being the most beautiful, she hated her for being different, she hated her for being able to love, but most of all she hated her because Queen Emerald had the most hatred in her heart, and hated just because she could.

Trying to break Kagome's spirit and trying to make her heart black, Queen Emerald started doing unpleasant things to her when she first showed compassion, at the age of 4! The punishments got worse and worse, but Kagome never changed. Kagome stayed true to herself, even when her mother hired one of her goons to "kidnap" Kagome and beat her to near death.

Sadly, to make matters worse, Kagome also had a special gift to go along with her beatings. She had a memory almost like a photographic memory but better. She remembered every kick, slap, and punch that ever hit her. She remembered every hurtful word thrown her way, and she remembered how she got every scar on her body, to exact detail. She remembered everything bad that ever happened to her, and it haunted her. At first it was just a few nightmares, but a few became a lot and a lot became every time she slept.

She stayed true to herself still, but Kagome eventually got to the point that even someone lightly touching her would send memories rolling through her mind. And if that someone didn't let go soon the memories would get so intense that she would start screaming and thrashing around, because sadly she'd start to relive the memories in her mind.

The people of Bellacosa also had some gifts. At the age of 17, when his or her wings were fully developed, he or she could travel to other planets, even other worlds! They were the special ones, the ones smarter than humans, which knew about the other worlds. All they had to do was flap their wings hard enough think of where they wanted to be and poof! They're there. One of their most useful talents was mind control. Well, it wasn't too handy, because they couldn't use mind control on each other (it just didn't work that way) and it got "weak" on other planets and worlds. But when they did use it on some unsuspecting fool, they could make them do almost anything!

When Kagome turned 17, and when she could no longer tolerate her mother she ran away. Not just to another part of her planet but another planet in general. And the planet she ended up on was Earth. But on this Earth she couldn't live in peace either, for she could not stand the people here either. At the beginning they were all nice and sweet to Kagome. Everyone was her best friend! But in reality they were no better than her mother. They spoke badly behind her back which poured venom on the wounds her mother cut with her words. It wasn't just one or two people. It was EVERYONE! But Kagome did not want to leave this planet. It reminded her of Bellacosa's beautiful wilderness, with all its plants and animals. And, other than the wilderness, Kagome discovered that her wings would disappear allowing her to fit in, and they only came back once every full moon, than disappeared again. So she did the only thing she could thing of. She traveled to another world on Earth.

Kagome didn't fit in there either. It was much like the world before, but here they were mean to her face. She left again, and stayed for a while in the world she ended up in. But eventually she got lonely for this world had absolutely no humans, and humans were the only other creatures, so far, that spoke the language of her people. She kept jumping from world to world, until she finally found one, months later, that she liked. The world where she met Inuyasha.

Kagome caught onto, very quickly, the lifestyle of this world. She dressed the proper way, acted (for the most part) the proper way, and generally fit in. She stayed, during the day, in a near by book store and flipped through a lot of books and because of her memory remembered everything she saw. She read math, science, geography (etc) books, and then magazines for gossip and such. And lucky she still had some of her mind control powers. Not a lot, but she could control someone for a short period of time.

One day Kagome discovered that this planet had school, just like Bellacosa did. Kagome learned how time worked on Earth and realized school would start in 1 month. Knowing she couldn't live in old run-down warehouses forever Kagome signed up for Riverside, a private high school with dorm rooms.

The only problem was that all the girls dorms were taken and by no means could boys and girls live together. Thankfully Kagome had enough power to "convince" the principle to make an exception. All her paperwork was done by the principle while she "convinced" him that she was a transfer student, and made up lies for all the other things. (A/N: does it work like that? If it doesn't than live with it) It wasn't as difficult as she suspected, quite easy actually. The only thing she felt bad about was not paying the money the other students would.

The last month before school Kagome found a job (telling all the lies to her boss that she told the principle) and bought all the things she'd need (and felt bad for "stealing" all the things she couldn't afford but promised to pay the stores back). She didn't need a lot of clothes since she'd usually be wearing the school uniform that the school provided, but she bought some for the weekends, she bought undergarments, books, pencils, a backpack etc. For the whole month of August, before she started her senior year of high school, Kagome held strong living in a homeless shelter. She sometimes slept in an old crumbly abandoned apartment, but was thankful that no one could hear the screaming caused from her occasionally extremely dreadful nightmares.

Than finally the first day of school came, the first day in a long time that she'd have a safe, warm home. Kagome did feel a bit selfish, but it was the only thing she could do to survive, and she thought she disserved it after what she'd been through. Kagome didn't care that she'd be living with a boy; she just wanted a comfortable place to sleep. But she had no idea how much this boy would impact her life.

Okay so done this chapter. Don't wrry next chapter will be wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy better this was just to introduce everthing. If u have questions, complaints, advice w/e review review review!


End file.
